legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachuu) is an Electric-type Pokémon, which was introduced in Generation I. He is renowned for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Pikachu has electricity-storing pouches on his cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. He occasionally discharges electricity when he is dozy after waking up. Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, he blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that Pikachu mistook the intensity of his charge. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that he serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. He is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. He is also well known from the anime, where Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. Pikachu evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. When in Alola, he evolves into his Alolan form. The Ultimate Story Pikachu became another important character in the Ultimate Story. She began as one of the heroes that were chosen to partake in the Ultimate Destiny. She was brought to a special school from her home planet, a distant world that was populated by only Pokemon and one that Ly watches over. At the school, she met and developed a very close bond with Fox. The 2 of them have remained inseparable ever since. Pikachu was one of the few who were chosen to officially be a part of the Ultimate Destiny along with her best friend, Fox. Much time after she had been training, a terrible disaster struck the school, forcing Lisa to abruptly return everyone to their home worlds, but she lost sight of where she had Pikachu sent. Pikachu wound up on Earth where she wondered aimlessly not knowing where she needed to go. Throughout all of it, Fox was always on her mind and she longed to one day reunite with him. She was eventually found by Professor Oak, who took her in and, over time, gave her to Ash as his first Pokémon. There, Pikachu also reunited with Lisa, who had been searching for her since they separated. Pikachu was also revealed to have held one of the 10 Pokémon stones inside of her. Misty, having just joined the group recently, was happy to have met Pikachu as she had already met and became close friends with Fox. She then promised Pikachu that she would reunite her with Fox. They eventually did once Ash got to Pewter City, and after that, they promised to let Pikachu see Fox as soon as she's done with Ash's mission on becoming a part of the Ultimate Destiny and find all 10 Pokémon stones. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) When Emperor X infected Ash with a malevolent spell which turned him evil, little Pikachu was devastated. Even though the Children of the Autobots loved him dearly as if he was their own, Pikachu was still heartbroken about Ash. Fortunately, when Emperor X abandoned his evil ways, he chose to free Ash from the evil spell he had used to corrupt him. Ash tried to apologize to Pikachu, but Emperor X said that he was the one who needed to apologize. This he did, and Pikachu chose to put the past behind. Now that he's reunited with Ash and not hurt by loss, Pikachu feels he can do a better job of protecting the Angels of Disney. Recessional of the Red Dragons Pikachu, aka Daffodil, is a Pokémon that is owned by an OC Trainer named Mary, the champion of the Kanto region. She is one of Mary's close companions; in fact, she never has her own Poké Ball as she always prefers to ride upon her owner's shoulders. Much like any other Pikachu, she's light, playful, and also powerful with her agility and shocking moves. She belongs to a team of six and she tags along with them during an interplanetary war. She was very helpful, even when she and the other electrical rodents helped her dismantle a minefield. Mary and other Pokémon OCs belong to pikaace. The ReBoot Multiuniverse Pikachu was actually one of Mewtwo's clones, specifically from Ash's Pikachu during the events in Mewtwo Strikes Back. She was one of many Pokémon recruited by Mewtwo and Akari as they made their journeys in Mainframe. At one point, during Infected and Bad Bob, she at first functioned as one of the Electric Pokémon used as a power source for the System, from powering up the Stadium as the System was being erased, to giving the Principal Office some juice as the energy supply was trapped in a Game. Her most major role started during a System Crash, or rather a System Shock. She and Raichu worked together to fight off the Users from undeleted RAM released by "the instabilities of the System." She, in particular, was in the Office dealing with the Zombie Slayer. While she was agile, she wasn't very strong, and Nidorino and Frisket brought him to an end. She also appeared again during the saga, Daemon Rising. She was one of the Pokémon cameos during the tournament Samus set up as the fate of the Net hung in the balance. She was involved in a fight between the bounty hunter and Bob, as an infected Guardian that'll carry on The Word. With some shocking moves, she was a vital help to Samus and they both won the battle in Brinstar Depths, and soon the war overall. Pikachu made some slight cameos as Akari returned to Mainframe after so many years while fighting off the trojan, Megabyte, and Gnosis. Powers * '''Thundershock - '''summons a wave of strong lightning that has a small chance of paralyzing an opponent * '''Thunderbolt - '''summons a very strong wave of lightning that does more damage than Thundershock and has a small chance of paralyzing an opponent * '''Thunder Wave - '''summons a wave of electrical energy that can paralyze an opponent * '''Thunder - '''summons a group of very strong lightning bolts that have a little chance of paralyzing an opponent * '''Zap Cannon - '''summons a super strong wave of lightning that causes massive damage and paralyzes an opponent * '''Iron Tail - '''summons Steel-elemental energy to Pikachu's tail. Pikachu then strikes his opponent with his tail. * '''Electro Ball - '''summons an orb of very strong electrical energy. Pikachu hurls this at his opponent. * '''Quick Attack - '''Pikachu rams his opponent with a fast tackle. * '''Agility - '''raises Pikachu's speed greatly * '''Volt Tackle - '''Pikachu runs very fast and rams his opponent with an electrically-charged tackle. The downside to this attack is that its power gets weaker if continually used. Gallery pikachu happy.GIF pikachu oh.JPG pikachu angry.JPG pikachu determined.JPG pikachu down.JPG pikachu huh.JPG pikachu hurt.PNG pikachu iron tail.PNG pikachu jump.JPG pikachu looks.JPG pikachu pose.GIF pikachu ready attack.JPG pikachu sad.JPG pikachu shocking.JPG pikachu thunder.JPG pikachu thunder wave.JPG pikachu thunderbolt.PNG pikachu curious.gif pikachu cute happy jump.png pikachu iron tail strike.png pikachu looking cute.png pikachu ouch.gif pikachu quick attack close.png pikachu quick attack.png pikachu strain.jpg pikachu tough.png pikachu very hurt.png pikachu leer.png pikachu angry jump.jpg pikachu charges.png pikachu curious darn.gif pikachu drinks.gif|Pikachu has a drink of water pikachu electro ball.jpg pikachu sad frown.jpg pikachu victory.gif pikachu zap cannon.png pikachu big smile.jpg pikachu thunder attack.png The Shocking Revelation Pikachu and Jack Frost.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Cute Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Partner Category:Team heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Pokemon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Speedsters Category:Electric Type Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Peace Seekers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Enemies of Alphamon Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Ketchum Family Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Likable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Yugo Friends Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ikue Ōtani Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Breakout Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Reynolds